


River

by acidtiger



Series: Tyranny of Dragons [2]
Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtiger/pseuds/acidtiger
Summary: Just putting this here for the few ppl that care. No tags, nothing fancy, its not really for public consumption.





	1. Chapter 1

With the sun setting and very little light left in the day, River had decided to set aside spell scribing for the day. She was far too tired from the days ride and already missing the comforts of their temporary home in Waterdeep.  Trying not to think about the ache in her legs, she made her way to the camp fire in search of a distraction. She had seen the Kobold sneak off into the darkness, the Dragonborn was not much for conversation, and she knew the Druid was tending to the horses, this left only the remaining Humans unaccounted for.

 

In the dusky light, partially illuminated by the fire, she saw the newest addition to the group of champions; the Cleric. From her angle of approach, she saw he had a small book cradled in his hands and was reading. What delicious secrets and unknown mysterious were scribed in its pages?  Now her interest was piqued, this was better than she could have hoped for.  To River, books, not platinum or jewels, were the true treasure. If this young Cleric felt the same, then he too would be a treasure in her mind.

 

With the quiet steps of her much smaller kin, River closed the distance between herself and the firepit.  She hadn’t meant to sneak up on the young man. Either he was too absorbed in his book, or River too stealthy in her approach. Either way, Braden was oblivious to her arrival until the shock of warm breath and whiskers tickled his neck.  "Whaaa...” he exclaimed.

 

If she felt bad about startling him so, the Cat made no show of it, instead slipping the spot on the well-worn log beside him. Her shoulder rubbed up against his and then slide behind his back as she leaned in closer to look down at the book in his hands. So close was she now to him that she rested her chin on his shoulder. Again, her warm breath caressed his skin, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge.

 

“What are you reading?” She asked, her voice low and private with a slight purr.

 

Amber eyes narrowing in the low light, she tried to make out the words on the page he had been reading and though it might have seemed impossible for her to get any closer, the silky soft fur of her cheek rubbed against his, catching slightly on the day’s stubble upon it. Her bodily contact could be taken as intimate, especially as Braden was new and had no idea she was prone to such invasion, but River seemed genuinely curious about the book in the young man’s hands.

 

Caught off guard by suddenly having the Tabaxi invading his personal space, and given his history with another of her race, Braden was hesitant to answer at first. Clearing his throat, he stammered slightly, “Um, it’s…it’s my prayer book.” He replied, sounding a touch bit more vulnerable that he would have liked.  He chided himself mentally for the hesitation, this Tabaxi was not Sable, there was no reason to think she would ridicule him. Turning his head slightly to finally look at her through the corner of his eye, he added, “I enjoy reading, and this was the only book I brought with me.” His tone shifted slightly, gaining confidence, sounding more like a man than a boy.

 

Her eyes lit up as she recognized him now to be a kindred spirit. “I have many books with me. I know I should have left them behind in Waterdeep, but I could not bear it.” The decorative gold chains hanging from her neck and face tinkled lightly as she moved her head, turning her full attention to the book of mysteries in his hand. “May I read this one?” Her hands moved to take his book, not waiting for his permission. Books were meant to be shared, after all. “I do not recognize it.” The excitement that laced her words was unmistakable.

 

How could he say no? She had already slipped the book from his hands, not looking like she would have taken ‘No’ for any answer. That would teach him to have a better hold of his possessions.  However, Braden made no immediate move to reclaim his prayer book from the pushy white furred wizard. Instead, he allowed himself to be distracted by her mention of other books. So much was his curiosity that it momentarily pushed all worry from his mind that she might be setting him up for some sort of embarrassment. He did his level best to not let it show though, trying to keep that guarded façade firmly in place. With her distracted by his book, it afforded him the time to pull himself together and casually asked, “What books did you bring for the journey?”

 

His question fell on deaf ears, as River had already buried her nose in his book. With just enough light left, she started to read. “Ah. Yes. Of course. I remember now, Helm.” She said casually, but it caused Braden suck in a breath, bracing for ridicule.  The young man counted slowly to himself, waiting, but he eventually reached ten and nothing had happened. Trying not to sound too relieved, he exhaled quietly through pursed lips. Casting a stealthy sidelong glance in River’s direction, he found her amber eyes gliding over the words on the page, thoroughly engrossed in his prayer book. Surely, she would not be going to so much trouble to spring some sort of scorn on him.

 

Turning the page, it finally registered that he had asked her a question and though still seeming distracted, responded, “Some on the arcane, some are stories. Just things I've picked up in my travels." It didn’t appear that she was going to throw his precious book in the fire, jump and shout ‘To the Nine’s with Helm, and all who follow him.’, or whatever it was that Braden envisioned his tormentors would say if they found out the full extent of his religious zeal. In fact, it seemed the very opposite of whatever fears the young Cleric might have, she was devouring every word like a starving man and doing it cozied up to him like an old friend.

 

As nothing horrible had happened, Braden allowed himself to drop his guard. Still a trusting lad at heart, he was now content that she was just not some pale furred version of Sable, ready to mock him at every turn. Rolling his shoulders to bleed off some of the tension he had stored up, he noticed for the first time River was practically sitting in his lap. She was so close! Glancing at her again, he leaned in tentatively, brushing his cheek against hers to see what her fur felt like. He found it to be soft, luxurious, comforting even. When she didn’t react poorly, he allowed his body to rest against hers, enjoying the warmth of her body where it pressed against his unarmored form.

 

When River finally spoke again, it startled Braden, causing him to pull away and stiffen. He felt a slight twinge of guilt at having been cozied up to an almost complete stranger, just because she was covered in sumptuous fur that felt unlike anything he had experienced before.  He cleared his throat, trying to sound nonchalant, “What was that you said, Lady River?”

 

The Tabaxi turned her head slightly, dragging her whiskers along Braden’s face as she looked at him. One eye scrunched slightly as she studied him for a moment, "I said, ‘Interesting’." Her tone was slightly skeptical. So close was her face to his that she barely needed to move if her aim was to kiss him. Thankfully for Braden’s nerves, that did not appear to be her intent.

 

Once again, he froze, knowing for certain she had caught him. To his relief, she made no mention of anything resembling the worry in his mind. Instead, River murmured softly, “I will read more later, it is too dark now. Do you need it back for now, for your prayers?” Her amber eyes searched his, awaiting his reply.

 

Letting go of the breath he had been holding deep in his chest, he replied, "No. I have the prayers committed to memory.” He did his best to not sound too proud of the fact, “I would be interested in seeing your collection. I really enjoy reading, especially histories of our world." He said with a broad smile. Even though River had shown interest in him, or his book at least, he did his best to show restraint and not get carried away with long winded answers.

 

"Good. Good! Another curious mind." River exclaimed in approval. Springing to her feet, with all grace and power of a jungle cat, she nearly bowled the unexpectant Braden over. “They are in my tent, come.” It was not so much an order, but it was said with the full confidence that he would comply. Without so much as a glance back at him, River headed to her tent, the sound of tinkling gold jewelry drifting along in her wake.

 

Able to catch himself before falling onto his backside into the dirt, Braden couldn’t help but chuckle softly to himself as River departed so abruptly.  Standing and dusting off his hands, it occurred to him that her tribe? clan? must not have experienced the terrors visited upon some parts of Maztica by his overzealous and misguided brethren. She was nothing if not mercurial, and he found he was pleased that she appeared to be unlike Sable.

 

Motivated purely by the pursuit of knowledge, Braden followed River towards her tent, watching her tail flick back and forth in opposition to the gently sway of her hips. Mesmerized by its movement, it took to about the ninth or tenth swish before Braden as struck with the realization that he was staring at River’s bottom like he might that of a female Human or Elf. She was more than just a Tabaxi, she was also a ‘She’! This discovery caused him to pause mid-step, nearly tripping over his own feet.

 

River could tell that Braden had accepted her invitation, feeling his presence behind her with a feline sort of sixth sense. If she could feel his eyes on her body, she gave no indication of it though. It would not have crossed her mind that the young man had any sort of ulterior motivation. Furthermore, she hadn’t smelled it on him.  She found humans, and their like, so easy to read when it came to scent.  So far, to River, Braden didn’t seem to be anything more than he put forward.  It was for this reason that the Tabaxi slipped into her tent without so much as a word or a look back at him, expecting him to continue to follow her without further invitation.

 

Seeing River in this new light, his honor dictated that he not follow her into the tent. Instead, he stood outside, waiting quietly, patiently, for her to return with her books. Catching sight of the Kobold death merchant slip off into the darkness between two tents, he was relieved that he would have been seen outside River’s tent, and not entering it. The last thing he wanted was to give his new travelling companions the wrong idea about the sort of man he is.

 

Minutes pass, each one causing Braden to feel slightly more awkward lingering outside River’s tent. He coughed softly, shifting from foot to foot, trying to subtly catch River’s attention.

 

Inside the tent, River is carefully, cautiously, unpacking her treasured books from her pack by lantern light. Hearing the cough, she glances around and notices she is alone. “Did I lose you?” she calls out, her tone laced with humor.

 

Bound by honor, Braden remains steadfast outside of the tent. He quickly explains, "No, I just didn't feel it prudent to enter a lady's tent with no chaperone present. I wouldn't desire the other members of the entourage to have any false or disparaging thoughts concerning our activities.” His tone, and his expression, is almost apologetic, but also completely sincere. He really hopes she doesn’t take his convictions the wrong way, that he is somehow implying she is some sort of woman of low morals inviting men to her tent without thought of her reputation.

Though his expression is missed, she does catch the tone of his voice, though not the implication of it, simply that he is concerned about something.  With a likewise unseen expression, this time of confusion, River sits alone for a long moment in the tent. When she finally partially emerges from the tent, she says, “I sometimes forget how peculiar your kind can be.” Her tone contains no malice, and whilst it is dry, there is a definite hint of teasing. “Should I inform the others you are entering my tent for purely scholarly reasons? Or…” Her words trail off as her head tilts to the side with an air of curiosity.

The fact Braden is reluctant to join her in the tent is the nudge River required to see Braden in the full light of what he is, Human, Cleric, book lover and finally, handsome young man. Unable to stop herself, amber eyes flick up and down Braden’s form in a measuring manner. To some, the ways in which they are different might be the first thing noticed, but for River, the opposite is true. While she had yet to dabble in such things, she could appreciate that Braden was a fine specimen of his kind.

After a series of slow blinks, River finally asked, “Or shall I drag my precious books out here for you see? Some are extremely delicate.”  With her gaze moved back up to his face, one of her ears twitched slightly, almost as if it were a ‘tell’. "Which are you more concerned about, my reputation, or the welfare of my fragile tomes."  Her feline lips were pursed slightly, as if containing a smile, she was forcing not to fully bloom.

 

Braden stood there for a long moment, unsure of how to handle the potentially awkward situation before him. On the one hand, he didn’t want to be disrespectful of River’s reputation, on the other hand, she had a point.

 

Still deciding on a course of action, Braden quickly glanced around the camp to see if anyone was watching. The Kobold had gone gods know where but could still be lurking about and he was fairly certain the Druid had bedded down by the horses. That just left the Barbarian, and not to be disparaging, but Braden didn’t think the outlander knew very much about what was done in civilized society anyways. "Well, I suppose it would be alright if the flap remained open, we are, after all, adventuring together and there should be some familiarity between us." He stepped closer to River’s tent, "I mean, we wouldn't want to damage any fragile tomes without due cause." He said with a slight smile, relaxing once again.

 

River couldn't help but chuckle at Braden as she scooted backwards into the tent, making room for him.  "I do not think anyone would really pay any mind to what we are doing, but if you feel more comfortable with the flaps open. I would hate to be a bad host." She let him step past her to find a place to sit while she bound the tent flaps back, leaving a view of the camp for them. Once done, she sat down on a colorfully woven blanket and began to stack books of various sizes in front of him, “From what I've heard, we would have to try very hard, and very loudly, to gain any untoward attention from the members of this group, given past membership of the company.”

 

Finding a large pillow to recline against, Braden makes sure to stay in full view of the door. He was just starting to make himself comfortable, when her statement catches him off guard, shock etched across his face. Trying to play it off, he motions to one the blanket River is seated on, “Is this from your homeland? It is very beautiful. Fine craftsmanship as well.” He points out, hoping to Helm that his cheeks have not changed color.

 

River quirks a tiny brow at his response, watching him for a long moment, before turning her attention to the blanket he is talking about.  Nodding slowly, she replies, "Yes. I brought a few things from home for comfort, but I have also been collecting many new tokens from your world." She hands him a book on trolls, and then decides she simply must ask. "What was it I said that shocked you so? There are so many different customs and taboos I must learn. At face value, much seems the same, but is not." She admits, though she does not seem daunted by the fact, but rather up to the task.

 

“Your comment concerning loud, and assumedly, nocturnal activities. I wasn’t prepared for such an abrupt change in conversation topics.” He admits with a slight shrug, “Furthermore, the idea of everyone in the party being aware of such, private, activities are foreign to me.” Braden can now feel a change in color creeping up his throat. He looks away from the white furred Tabaxi across from him, distracting himself with her book collection, “Oh, you have a copy of the ‘Troll Scroll’. I have heard of this tome, may I?” he asks before picking up the book.

 

"Oh yes, forgive me. I forget that some find these topics taboo." River replies before leaning in to hand him the book in question. Though there is ample room in the tent for them to both to sit and read, River stretches out her full length.  Once again River has inserted herself into Braden’s personal space, this time propping her head up on his leg as if it were one of her brightly woven pillows.

 

As River stretches out in front of him, Braden’s gaze is unconsciously pulled to the shapely body laid out for his inspection. Despite admiring her form, he almost immediately mentally chastising himself for doing so. Clearing his throat, he closes his eyes tight for a moment as he feels that flush creep up into his cheeks. He forces himself to focus on her face, which he realizes is once again close to his. "Tell me about your homeland, if that is not a rude question. I mean, why are you here on Faerun, it is very far from Maztica is it not?" he says, doing his best not to stammer. The Troll book is clutched in his hands, but, forgotten for the moment.

 

Having made herself comfortable, River had returned to her new book, Braden’s prayer book. She had assumed they were going to read, not talk, though she doesn’t seem bothered by his interruption. "I do not find the question improper at all, just the opposite in fact." The twinkle in her large amber eyes would suggest sincerity.  "It warms my heart to see such curiosity. Many of your kind can be so...close-minded." she shifts again, moving to lay on her back so she can look up at him whilst they speak. Prolonged eye contact doesn't seem to make her uncomfortable either, as she looks him in the eye the entire time.  "You said you have traveled with another of my kind. I will assume her coloring was more.... natural." The last word was picked carefully and after a long pause.

 

Braden forces him to keep his gaze on her face, doing everything within his power to not openly stare at her body - the body he is becoming more and more intrigued by, by the moment.  “I am not sure what you mean by "natural', she wore more clothes than you for sure, but she too looked very feline and was a very proud Taba…” he catches himself,  “…um, person." Braden suddenly realizes he never really considered Sable as a woman, in fact it never occurred to him that she was anything but Tabaxi. He quickly continues, "She, her name was Sable by the way, was not so much concerned with knowledge as she was with, well, I suppose you could say, finding things."

 

River can’t help but chuckle as he openly trips over his words. "I meant only that the pale color of my fur was considered an oddity. And, apparently no matter where one is from, being an oddity is not a good thing. Here, in your lands it is because I look...abnormal. At home, I was blamed for a series of bad luck and driven out of my village. So that is why I am here." She explains, not having once broken eye contact with him. If there is any lingering sadness over her past, River makes no show of it.

 

“I hadn’t really noticed, I mean, I didn’t know your coloring set you apart.” Braden states, "I assumed that your peoples had as varied colors as we humans or the Dragonborn. Even the elves have differing colors of skin tones." He nervously breaks eye contact and looks at the fragile book she has given him but doesn't really see the words.  The feel of her fur, where their bodies are touching, is far too distracting for him to concentrate.

 

"We only just met, there is plenty you have not noticed yet, I am sure...." she teases slightly, though with how comfortable she looks, using him as a pillow, it hardly seems like they only just met. "We are varied, but white fur is rare. It is hard to blend in to your surroundings when you stand out like I do." She turns her head, towards his chest, finally breaking eye contact in the process. "How does it feel to be so...naked?" She asks, reaching up to run her short claws through his hair, no doubt equating hair with fur.

 

He flinches on instinct and looks back to her face, "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting that." He then leans a little closer and says, "We don't consider our hair, um fur, to be our clothing.” He takes the hem of his tabard and pulls at it for her to inspect. “This considered clothing to us, and this... “Braden moves the tabard side further, exposing his chainmail underneath."...is also considered clothing of a sort."

 

River tries her best not to laugh, but a soft chuckle escapes her lips. "Braden..." she says in a slightly chiding tone, "I understand the concept of clothing. I am wearing it as well, am I not? I simply meant, your bare skin is so different than mine.” Her hand moved up to his chest, sampling the material of his tabard.  “It was my roundabout way of letting you know, you are as foreign to me, as I must be to you. It is simply that the notion is probably just...not on your mind like it is mine, as you are used to being around those who look like you." As he seems to have relaxed some, River moves her hand upwards once again, this time caressing his cheek with the back of her hand.

 

As River touches his cheek, Braden’s hand likewise moves to his face, subconsciously going to the scar above his lip.  He looks away, staring off out the door of the tent. He doesn’t want to make eye contact at the moment and have her see that he is embarrassed, and not nearly as comfortable with the situation as she is.

 

"I didn't mean to imply that you didn't understand the concept of clothing.  Yes, you are wearing clothes." His comment pulls his gaze back to her as he inspects her clothing, trying to focus solely on the foreignness of it, and not the parts of her body that lack covering. "I only meant, well, I'm not sure what I meant." He admits, weakly. 

 

Finding his eyes lingering where her cloak gathers at her throat, above her cleavage, he forces himself to look back to the book in his hand. Flipping it open to a random page, he manages to read a few lines next to an image of a hulking Troll. "Look here, did you know that there are trolls that have an immunity to fire? That would be a horrible creature to face would it not?"

 

Though River had much to learn about the customs and ways of this realm, she could apparently still sense something was bothering Braden. Though she enjoyed the sensation of his stubble against her skin, she withdrew her hand, "Immune to fire? I will have to remember that. What about acid?" She asks curiously, and then, without skipping a beat, tacks on, "Did you find yourself attracted to Sable, or do you find you are only interested in other humans?"

 

Braden blushes, "Well, Sable was not very nice to me. I never thought of her as a woman to be truthful, not like, um, well anyway.” He can’t help but scold himself mentally as she manages to trip him up again, tying his tongue in knots.  Trying to recover, and sound less like a moron, he goes back to the book in his hand, “It says here... oh this page is missing. I don't know about acid, I suppose we will just have to hope that we do not meet up with any of these types of trolls. We are going into troll territory though." He shrugs looks away, his gaze settling on the pile of books by his feet.

 

What was it with Tabaxi, he wondered, that they brought out such an extreme reaction in him. At least with this one, it was not a negative reaction? When she silenced him, it was his own doing, his own flustered nerves. This was the complete opposite of the hateful jeers heaped on him by Sable that caused him to shut down, to change the way he interacted with strangers now.

 

"Not very nice to you?" River repeats. After looking thoughtful for a long moment, she said, "Thank you for not judging me based on your experience with her. We are, obviously all different." A rueful smile played across her thin feline lips, "if I treated all of your kind based on the interactions with one or two miscreants...well...we wouldn't be here now, would we?" She says lightly, the purr returning to her voice. "But. Trolls. Trolls are a different matter are they not?" She finally broke eye contact, glancing at the ‘Troll Scroll’. “I suppose I will have to be sure to prepare both fire and acid spells when we reach their hunting grounds.”

 

As she breaks eye contact, Braden once again takes the opportunity to fully take in the Tabaxi stretched out in front of him.  Emboldened, he lets his gaze travel to her cleavage, studying the swell of each breast. He doesn’t allow himself to be fully distracted though, keeping an eye on her head in case she should turn to look at him again. The lazy swish and flick of her tail continues to draw his attention as well, and he can’t help but idly wonder if there is any correlation between its constantly shifting position and the Tabaxi’s mood.

 

River might not have noticed Braden’s stolen glances, but her keen sense of smell has picked him the subtle changes in his mood. Attempting to put him at ease, River decides to steer the conversation towards a topic she is sure he will keep comfortable with.

 

 "Braden, tell me about your god. " Her body moves again, limbs reaching out in a languid stretch. “One’s choice of deity says a lot about one’s own self... “.  Despite her size, she seems to have no trouble pouring herself into Braden’s lap and curling up like a house cat.

 

Braden is too surprised, by how quick and agile River moves to claim his lap, to even consider trying to stop her.  Looking down at her, it takes a long moment before her request finally registers. The voice that normally warns him that this could all be a trap is very faint in the back of his mind, and he ignores it, beginning his speech about his chosen deity. 

 

His demeanor changes completely, brightening, "Helm, oh my, 'The Watcher', he above all other deities was chosen by the Overload Ao to remain in the Heavens during the 'Time of Troubles' or as some call it 'The God's War' or even the 'Avatar Crises'. You see, the Tablets of Fate, which were the outline, or description of the domains or responsibilities of each of the Gods and Goddesses, had been stolen. While I am sure that Ao, in his supreme position as Overlord of all the deities of Toril, knew who had taken them and where they were..." Braden barely seems to pause for breath as he, quite animatedly, tells River Helm’s tale.  

 

"...So when Mystra decided to climb the Celestial Stairway, Helm begged her not to force him to fulfill his duty to Ao, but she, either believing that Helm would not slay her or forgetting that she, was not fully a Goddess at this time, tried to pass Helm and he struck her with his fist. He drove his fist through her and she felt pain for the first time ever and knew that she had erred. Helm then again drove his fist through her and she fell lifeless from the Celestial Stairway..."

 

River watches Braden through the entire tale, her gaze firmly on his face. Though her interest appears genuine, it is more focused on Braden himself, rather than Helm’s exploits.  This version of the young Cleric, this confident version appeals to her.

 

When the story winds down, River waits a moment or two to be sure he is done.  "And what is it that drew you to him?” She quickly adds, “Do not misunderstand, I am enjoying the history lessons, but I wish to know the why?"

 

“I’m glad you asked!” Braden said with a wide smile. After roughly 3 hours of non-stop talking, Braden is done. The nearly ear to ear smile on his face betrays that he is pleased beyond words that River didn’t do as most everyone has and told him to stop part way through.

 

Taking on a more solemn expression, he answers her question, "It is Helm’s unyielding dedication to his duty that drew me to him. Well, that and the fact that I was raised in Helm’s Hold and my parents were both dedicated to 'The God of Guardians'. However, I have read many books and stories about the other goodly deities, and by far I believe that Helm is the purest, even the mighty Torm was forced to walk the prime-material as an Avatar. Even Tyr was kicked from Celestia by Ao, and Ilmater too. Only Helm was chosen to remain fully a God and given the horrible duty to deny access to their home planes and he did so without question."

 

"So, duty comes first for you, always?" River asks, "It sounds very thankless. Don't you think?" After listening to him for a considerable amount of time, she finds herself very stiff and can’t help but stretch out fully, the sounds of joints popping and cracking as she does.

 

Braden opens his mouth to respond, but he only manages to gape at her foolishly as she stretches out in his lap. It is only by the grace of his chainmail that he feels safe from further embarrassment. He too feels the need to get up and move around, preferably anywhere but River’s tent. Finally finding his voice, he responds, "Err, yes, duty is foremost for those of us who truly worship The Watcher. Um, I need to stretch also Lady River, would you mind?"

 

River smiles up at him and then rolls out of lap like water poured from a glass. "Of course." She makes no move to stand though, in fact she coils her body up, making herself seem small and compact. Where her white fur shows, muscles ripple beneath the skin. “I hope we can talk again, and please, take whatever you wish to read.” She says, motioning to the pile of books with her head.

 

Braden crawls to the tent opening and out the door. He stands and turns back to look through the open door at River, “Thank you, yes, I enjoyed your company immensely.” He stood there, watching her for a long moment before adding, “Well... it’s almost my watch, and I, um, need to relieve myself.” His face scrunches up as he kicks himself for saying too much, his cheeks coloring again. He hopes she won’t notice in the darkness. Not giving her a chance to laugh at him again, he closes the tent flaps and quickly walks away from the camp.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Day 2 on the trail. Morning._ **

Day break comes quickly on the trail and it didn’t take long for the group of adventures to break camp and be ready to depart.  Part of that morning routine, for Braden, was his morning prayers to Helm.  River had woken him up last, so he was feeling pressed for time. It was a shame, he thought to himself, as the view from the hilltop of breathtaking. This was his first time in this part of the world and part of him wished he could linger to simply enjoy the sunrise in all it’s splendor.

Throwing his pack on his horse, he saw that the large outlander was already part way down the hill, headed towards the Ardeep River.  He waited for River and Rhaas to climb into the back of the wagon before coaxing his mount into motion. Once they were all in motion and the hilltop behind them, he steered his horse over to the side of the wagon where the Tabaxi was sitting, “Good morning.” He said in greeting, a casual smile on his face.

The ground at the camp had been too hard and her watch had come too early. Even with a good night’s sleep on a soft bed, River had always been slow to wake in the morning.  Therefore, she had opted to travel in the wagon, hoping to unhitch her mind and disconnect from the world.  When Braden approaches, a smile on his wide awake looking face, she can’t help but smirk – of course he is a morning person.

“Good morning, Braden.” She replied, unable to supress the smile blooming on her lips. He was infectious. “Your watch went well?” She inquires further, tucking her hands into the folders of her blue cloak. She holds eye contact with him, blinking slowly as she awaits his reply. A top her head, one of her white furred ears twitches distractedly, as if someone had just leaned in close and whispered into it.

Braden’s smile widens as River’s reaction to his attempt at conversation appears favorable. “It was quiet, no trouble at all.” He tells her, trying to maintain control of his steed while his attention is focused on her. “Selune and her tears were in full view, it was magical.”

River moved from her reclined position, folding her arms across the edge of the wagon and leaning forward to give him her full attention. “Mine went quietly as well, but I did not see any tears.” She propped her chin up on her arms, her gaze flicking up and down slightly, watching him undulate atop his horse beside the wagon. It had only taken a few moments of conversation with him, but most of her early morning irritation had faded.

"Yack, Yack, Yack!" Rhaas barked from under a pile of blankets in the back of the wagon, "I no have good night either, no sleep, too much wiiiine. You two want to keep things down, till maybe.... I dunno.... supper time?" The grumpy little dragon hissed at them before pulling an old horse blanket over his head.

Confused for a second, and distracted by the Kobold’s angry yipping, Braden search’s River’s expression for any hint that she is joking. Deciding she seems quite serious, he explains, “No, Selune’s tears. The flickering lights in the sky that trail her.”

Pulling her gaze away from Braden, River turned her attention to the Kobold for a moment. “I warned you last night, that wine was far too strong for the first night on the road. It is for sipping, not guzzling. Foolish little newt.” River stood and slipped out of the wagon in a single fluid movement, “Oh?” She said, her attention turned back to Braden now. “Is there a story behind these tears?” She asked with a knowing smile, having a feeling it would not be hard to coax him into telling her it – and that he would thoroughly enjoy doing so.

Braden opened his mouth to respond, but managed to only gape, like a fish out of water, at River. He was socked, but in a way, pleased by her athletic maneuver.

It took a bit of shimmying around to get comfortable, but River finally managed to wedge herself between Braden’s thighs and the saddle horn. There was not very much room for her tail though, and she knew she would not be able to stay in this position for long.

Once he felt she was done making herself comfortable, Braden began telling her the story of Selune and her sister, Shar, "... they are always battling between darkness and light..."

"You cannot have one with out the other." River said in an offhand manner, still trying to make herself comfortable. She leaned to the side slightly and nested against Braden’s chest, taking some of the pressure off her tail. This position put them almost cheek to cheek once again.

Braden continued his story, eyes ahead on the trail as he spoke. The gentle gate of the horse kept their bodies in motion, swaying in the saddle and rubbing up against each other.  Feeling her cheek brush up against his occasionally, he couldn’t help but marvel at how comforting he found the sensation of her whiskers on his stubble. Exploring the sensation lead him to completely loose track of what he was saying, his words trailing off into silence.

When Braden fell silent mid sentence, River asked, "Was that the end of the story then?" She was innocent to the fact she had once again distracted the young man. She too had become preoccupied with the feeling of their body’s gentle caresses.

"Well, um no," Braden replied, "There really is no end to the story of Selune and Shar. As you say, there cannot be light without dark. There will always be those that wish to advance their selves at the expense of others, and that is why we, people like you and I and those we travel with have to do our duty and attack evil wherever it may raise its ugly head." As he says this, one hand releases the reins and Braden lowers it to Rivers where his leg and hers meet.

"Ahhh...." River murmured in reply, her gaze dipping low for a moment as Braden's hand distracts her. "I have a feeling you have been on this path a lot longer than I." Her head tilted back up, brushing her whiskers against the side of his face, "I am, how is it said, merely along for the ride?" At this angle, the bridge of her muzzle was pressed up against his jawline.

Looking down at her, tucked up against him, he can’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of peace and contentment. Feeling more and more comfortable with her closeness he finds he is no longer on guard around her, "No, not really,' he says, "While I have had some adventures in the far North, I have not travelled far from Waterdeep in the last few years." He glanced up at the passing landscape, "In fact, I have never even been south of the great city before." His fingers absently stroked at her fur where their legs touched.

"Well, once…” He added, realizing he had misspoken, “There was one time, when I was asked to join some Paladins of Torm on a trip to the Rat Hills to deal with some Un-Dead, but that is not really travelling." The memory caused Braden to reach up, touching the scar above his lip and his smiled dimmed for the moment.

River was likewise enjoying their closeness and doing little to hide the fact. "I was referring more to your calling." With her close proximity, River felt no need to talk at her normal volume, instead speaking in a low, intimate, tone.  "I had merely met up with some fellow travellers, and somehow that lead to chasing down these cultists." She sighed softly and allowed herself a moment of glum reflection.  "And now I am all that is left." Feeling his fingers on her leg, she moved her hand to his, resting lightly on it.  Seeing him touch his scar again, her ears twitched, "There is a story behind your scar, yes?"

Unaware he had reached for the reminder of his encounter with the Revenant, nodded his head faintly, “Every scar as a story.” He replied, his handsome smile returning, “Mine is nothing too grand, just a permanent reminder that sometimes you must zig, instead of zag. That it is important to learn from our mistakes, no?”

The horse sidestepped abruptly to avoid something in the path, jostling them about in the saddle and causing River’s backside to rub against him. Even with his armor on, it was enough to cause the young Cleric to blush.

River laughed softly squirming slightly to reposition herself in the saddle, "Indeed, zigging instead of zagging is a very basic lesson one must learn. I hope you are not self conscious about it. As far as scars go, it is not a bad one.”

Braden’s blush deepened as she laughed, hoping it was due to their discussion and not the returned tension he was feeling.  Not wanting to know, he opted to say nothing for the moment.

The white furred wizard let a handful of silent, minutes pass before sighing. It was a sound of contentment though, not melancholy. "I like horses, I just never learned how to handle them." she explains, "I find travel by them very peaceful, so, should I happen to fall asleep, please wake me. I do not wish to be rude." River moved her head from under his and tilted it forward slightly, pressing her forehead to his cheek.  "Tell me another story, Braden. It can even be about Helm, if you wish." She couldn’t help the smile that played upon her lips, ever so slightly disappointed he couldn’t see it.

"Well," he starts, "I suppose I could tell you the other part of the story of the Time of Troubles, the part of Torm’s battle with Bane." He clears his throat, closes his eyes and reaches into his brain for the story. "Not long after Helm slew Mystra, Bane and his ...” Braden talked for almost solid hour, recounting the tale in great detail, “… so The Loyal Fury, as Torm is sometimes called by his worshippers, took the form of a man with the head of a lion. This is why Tormites, those that worship Torm, revere lions. Anyway, so Torm took that form, a giant form ...” He was careful not to talk to animatedly, not wanting to jostle the woman in his arms about, “… that is why there are dead magic areas around Tantras."

The gentle rocking of the horse, the soothing sound of Braden's voice and the warmth of his body close to hers, put River into a severely relaxed state, "Mmhmm..." she murmurs from time to time during the story, letting him know she is still awake and listening,

River perked up at the mention of lions though, and when Braden appeared to be done with his tale, she spoke her. “Men follow a lion headed god?” The sound of her voice startled Braden, he thought she had fallen asleep and was not even listening.

River pulled away from him, to look him in the eye. Her curiosity was evidently piqued. “We have many cat gods, “She explained, “though I follow none of them. Perhaps I should look into this Torm….”

Her interest in Torm surprised him, not realizing she had only been making conversation. "Well, Torm is a fine God.  I mean, Ao did allow Torm to be reborn as a God after his death in the battle with Bane, remember, they slew each other, because he, Torm, had fulfilled his duty of fighting evil. Of course, Helm never lost his status as a God during these times." Braden reiterated.

"Of course. Only Helm. Helm always does his duty." River said with a slight smile as she rested back against him. See, she's been listening.

After a moment of riding in silence, River sighed and started to squirm about in the saddle again. "I'm sorry, Braden, but this position..." she started to explain and then twisted her body fully to the side, riding in a more ladylike fashion now. "If I leaned back, it put too much pressure on my tail, and if I leaned forward, it put too much pressure between my legs." she said with unabashed honesty. Leaning her head back against his shoulder, now talking directly into his ear, in soft whispers. "One was painful, the other was.... inappropriate for the moment."

Braden couldn’t help but be amazed as he watched River shift in the saddle, on a moving horse, with ease. With her new position, he was forced to move the hand that had been on her leg, as it’s placement was far more intimate now that he had intended. Trying not to look like a bumbling fool, he reached for the reins once again. This, he realized too late to change his action without looking more the fool, drew her even closer, his arms around her in what looked like a hug.

When his brain finally caught up, Braden was able to fully comprehend the reason River gave for movement to a new position. He shifted his gaze to the wagon, hoping neither of them had heard River. Studying them for a moment, he was relieved to see that Branch was deep in conversation with Rhaas – who had apparently finished his morning hangover recover.

Braden swallowed, but found his mouth was so very dry. Looking straight ahead, he tried, unsuccessfully, to NOT think about the implications of River’s comment. Was she joking with him, was she being serious? Had he misunderstood her? He was not sure. He out of his depth and he knew it. It made him feel all the more the fool.  He was sincerely hopefully that she was not toying with him. Her rejection now would cut far deeper than Sable’s words ever had.

Trying his damnedest to NOT think about what he WAS thinking about, he started reciting a prayer to Helm.  The familiar words had a soothing effect on the unfocused young Cleric, allowing him to calm his mind and push away the worry that was taking his thoughts around and around in circles of doubts and fears.

Partway through his second litany of the Watcher, he found that he was once again comforted by the closeness of River. The feel of her shape against his, the smell of her, her warmth. Her presence was almost as soothing as the holy words on his lips.

River was enjoying their closeness every bit as much as Braden was, but without all the anxiety. "Braden?" She spoke his name slowly, drawing out. "Are you praying?"  Her voice is too mellow and relaxed to have her joking quality to it, and it is but a whisper.  With how close her lips are to his ear, there is no need for anything more.  “Are you asking Helm for protection, should we run into those Elves?”

Braden stammers, his body stiffening slightly. He hadn’t realized he was praying out loud, “Was I praying? I think I may have been, I'm sorry. Were we talking about something? I must have drifted off a bit, you know, the movement of the horse." He glanced at her sidelong, to see if she was looking at him.

One amber cat eye was open and watching him lazily, half lidded.  "And now you are tripping on your words again." She stops to think for a long moment, using that big smart wizard brain of hers she replays the last hour or so. It then dons on her and she smiles broadly. "I said something taboo, didn't I?" Her thin feline lips brush up against the sensitive flesh of his ear.

Braden's eyes widen as her lips brush against his ear and her whiskers tickle his neck in a more than friendly way. He realizes that his arms are wrapped around this woman in an embrace and she is cuddled against him. He feels protective of her, but guesses she needs no real protection.

He turns his head further, to look at her full on, "Tripping, again am I?  My apologies. It's just that, well, I have never been spoken to by a lady in that manner, well, um.... on THAT subject matter is what I mean." Despite professing his own sexual naivety in one breath, he glances down to steal a glimpse of her cleavage, in another, as he turns his head back to the road ahead.

"My apologies, Braden." Her voice is sincere and as soft as her snow-white fur. She pulls away from him, craning her head to look him full in the eye. "I'm often far too forward for most people tastes and I usually speak my mind without hesitation. People are different here and I forget myself sometimes." She explains, trying to hold his gaze should he try to look away. "I will try to refrain, I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. " And with some hesitation she adds, "Would you like me to go back to the wagon?"

Braden listens to her, a thoughtful expression on his face as he nods slowly, knowing full well her apology is sincere. He doesn’t want her to return to the wagon, and is about to say as much, which movement in the wagon catches his attention. Noticing Branch and Rhaas looking at the far side of the road with interest and alarm, a frown darkens his young face.

 "It may be best if you do," he says with a hint of reluctance, still watching the others, "It seems as if our presence here has drawn some unwanted attention." Seeing Rhaas looking at them with a strange expression on his reptilian face, Braden guides the horse over to the wagon.

River nods slowly, reading the change in his demeanor to one of concern and rejection. "We will talk more about this later." She whispers and then slides out of his lap and off the horse. Back in the wagon she takes over the reins, trying to keep the horses steady.

Braden slows his horse to allow the wagon to pass, then shifts to the other side and follows ... where did Rhaas go?!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, blah blah blah, posting this here for the 2 ppl who care :) Enjoy. :)

2nd Night on the Trail

Dinner on the trail that night had been no small affair. Rhaas had been blessed on his hunt and brought back far more food than they could eat in one night, not in two or three nights. This was even with Kepesh polishing off two full haunches himself, raw.  None of the band were anything close to resembling a cook, and while the food was filling, it was not very palatable.  

The campsite that Rhaas had found was on a hill, well used, but easily defensible had done nothing to put the group at easy. They knew they were being followed, hunted, but there was nothing they could do until they were attacked.  It was an unsettling waiting game now.  The group ate in almost silence, only the unsettling chewing and gnashing noises coming from Kepesh to drown out the sounds of the forest around them.

As on edge as River was, she had other matters to attend to. An issue should could do something about in the meantime. She had tried several times over the course of the evening to get Braden’s attention, wanting to finish off their conversation, but it wasn’t until after the meal was finished and the site cleaned up that she was able to give it a second thought.  Lounging comfortably by the fire, on a brightly colored thick woven blanket, River spotted him across the campsite, by the wagon.  Using a subtle piece of practical magic, River called out silently to his mind, ‘Braden, would you like to join me by the fire?’

The young cleric was finding himself still quite distracted from the strange events of the day. The realization that these ‘evil elves’ the group had spoken about were in fact the Eldreth Veluuthra had unsettled him greatly. Had River tried to gain his attention by just calling out his name, he probably would not have noticed. He was that far off in his own realm of thought.  He had just come back from disposing of the dinner scraps when he "heard" Rivers voice in his head.

Thinking at first that it was only wishful thinking, he glanced around to see if she was about. Finding her by the fire, smiling in his direction, he wasted no time with debate. Quickly, more quickly than he meant, he walked over to her. “So now you’re invading my mind as well as my space?” he said with a teasing grin, arms folding loosely across his chest as he looked down at her.

Watching Braden's reaction to her cantrip brought a full smile to Rivers feline face. "It is a useful bit of magic when one doesn't feel like shouting. " she responded to his question. She was draped in a lazy fashion against a set of large stones that had been piled up by the fire pit, her head resting to the side on the topmost one.  Braden thought she couldn’t have looked more relaxed if she tried.  He marveled at how some of her subtle movements reminded him so much of her smaller, domestic relatives. Thankfully though, those moments were few in number, as he much preferred to think of her as a woman, then a cat.

"Surely you have the same sort of little tricks? Practical magics.... Helm does strike me as extremely practical. That is, at least, from what you have told me.... which has been a considerable amount." That good nature smile remains on her face as she looks up at him. Yes, she is teasing him a little, but with affection not malice. 

"Practicality is a thing of perspective, I would think." Braden continued to grin, though he managed to pull his eyes away, glancing around the camp. His ill ease would have been evident to anyone, but to River his body practically screamed it.  Picking up on her playful jab at him, Braden nudged her gently with his boot. Feeling more at ease with her, realizing that her teasing was just that, he asked, “Are you finished reading my prayer book?” He shifted his weight to his other foot, trying to seem casual, “I don’t need it for my morning prayers, but I did feel a little naked, “He cast a broad grin down at her, “without it this morning.” He shifted back to the other foot, letting his arms fall to his sides.

River’s slim brows raised high on her forehead as she processed his question. Given his previous reactions to anything remotely proactive, she was more than surprised.  “Well… you’ve given me a bit of a conundrum here, Braden.” Her smile changed ever so slightly, a feral hint to it as she wet her lips subconsciously. She opened her mouth to explain, but then stopped, shutting her mouth so quickly it made an odd little popping sound. With a deep draw of breath in through her nose, she finally replied, “I have not yet finished reading it, but I will return it to you now. I do no wish you to feel…out of sorts, and as I said, I prefer when you tell me your stories yourself. “

Even Braden, who was not at all versed in reading the fairer sex, was able to pick up that -something- just happened. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it was something. Going to the most obvious on the list, Braden assumed he had somehow offended River. That casual demeanor he was working so hard on drained from his body and his spine went as stiff as a pike. “No, no, if you haven’t finished it, please keep it. As I said, I don’t really need it.”

"No, no... please. I insist." River says, pushing herself to her feet with such ease that it distracted Braden from the growing misunderstanding at hand for a moment.  "It’s in my tent. Come. I will get it for you. In fact, I had some other things I wished to show you that I thought you might find interesting." River’s quick, long, strides at her back at her tent in only a few moments.  

 As Braden followed her, trying to catch up the long legged Tabaxi, he found his eyes drawn to her tail again.  He couldn’t help but he mesmerized by the feminine sway of her stride. It wasn’t long before he realized that he was once again no longer looking at her tail, but the full, round, cheeks beneath it.  He forced himself to chastise himself for such an open display of lust, though not pulling his gaze way immediately, despite his lecture.

At her tent, River nearly dove inside, leaving the door flaps open. She hoped he would still take this as an invitation to join her inside. Not looking behind, to see if he was joining her or not, she went to her pack and kneeled beside it. It did not take long, rummaging around inside of it, to retrieve what she was looking for.   “Honestly, Lady River, feel free to keep it as long as you need it.” Braden’s voice drifted into the tent to her ears. A moment later he was crawling inside, finding a spot right by the opening to sit down. From here he could see outside, and her, at the same time. “Perhaps by reading more you will come to find Helm more to your liking that Torm.”

His prayer book is sitting on one of the pillows awaiting him, "Braden, please, it is yours. Take it back. You can tell me all the stories yourself. I know how important it is to you."  Next to her pack, she has placed several rolled up pieced of parchment, her eyes moving from them, to him, expectantly. “I did enjoy reading it, but…” She pauses for a moment as she rehears his words in her head, “Braden, are you trying to convert me?” She quirks a brow, and her playful smile finally returns.

Reaching for the tome, he replies, sputtering, "Convert?! Your told me you did not worship any particular deity. You mentioned Torm after I told you of his transformation in his battle with Bane in Tantras, but you never indicated you had decided to follow the True God." Braden absentmindedly tucks his prayer book into a pocket on his tabard, his eyes never leaving River’s face. 

River responds with several, very slow blinks, confused and slightly stunned.  Thinking she must have missed something, or that perhaps Braden has misunderstood, she says, "I had not decided to follow either, Braden. It was meant to be a playful comment only, about your insistence that I keep your prayer book. Oh, dear, I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression... " She knows this is a touchy subject for the Cleric and wants to be sure she navigates this sensitive issue without doing harm.

"Oh, it seems I have once again taken you the wrong way.” He says with a frown, trying to shrug it off. He lowers his gaze to his laps, wringing his hands there. Slightly annoyed by the action, he claps his hands on his knees and turns his gaze to outside of the tent. Relieved, he finds no one is out there to witness the painfully awkward exchange.

River shakes her head, emphatically, the fine jewelry adorning her face tinkling angrily, "No. This time the fault is mine." She can trace this debacle back to its start. "I did not speak my mind truthfully and that has led to this whole fiasco." She tucks the parchment rolls back into her back and turns her full attention on him, crawling over to where he is sitting. River, the knower of no boundaries, gets right up in Brandon's face, nearly nose to nose and says, "I did not want to return your book because you said you were naked without it. I liked picturing you naked, but I stopped myself from saying such because I thought it would cause problems.  But not saying it has caused us problems as well...so now I am saying it." She says simply, plainly and without apologies for speaking her mind. 

Braden, while warming up to having River close to him, was still not entirely used to having him invade his space so completely.  He makes no move at first to evict her, but as River’s admission finally registers, it’s like he has been hit with a ton of falling stone. “Oh! I, uh…well…you.” His cheeks flush with obvious embarrassment as he finds himself tongue tied. And leg tied. In his haste to move away from River, Braden finds himself tumbling backwards out of her tent.

River is frozen for a moment in surprise, helpless to do anything but watch Braden tumble out of her tent. When age does find her voice again, it comes out in a forced whisper, “Why...what..." She's almost at a loss for words, "You brought it up!" The poor Tabaxi is so confused by Braden's about face. It is lost on her, for the moment, that Braden just rejected her romantic advance.

Finding his thoughts as jumbled as his legs, Braden rolls onto his back and stares up at the sky, quiet for a long moment. Picking his words carefully, he speaks finally, his tone soft, his speech slow and his words fully enunciated. “Lady River, I was not meaning to indicate…” No, he decided not to continue where his thought was going, it sounds all wrong out loud now. He clears his throat and sits up, I was making a joke about lacking fur, not clothing” He tried to push to his feet, but his feet were still tangled. 

"Oh...Ohhhh...." If River could blush, it would be her turn for her cheeks to color. "I see." She added, clearing her throat and swallowing hard as she looked at him. "Well, I do believe, your people have an expression that fit this situation? The cat is out of the bag?" She offered him a shy smile, a rare occurrence for the unintentionally overbearing foreigner.

Braden couldn’t help but laugh - a decidedly self-depreciative laugh - at the entire situation. His cheeks color enough for the both of him. Finally forcing his feet to behave, he fits with his limbs to try to right himself. When his laughing fit is done, he says, "Lady River, I must be honest, I have looked upon you and imagined or wondered about, the very same thing." 

When Braden starts laughing, her first reaction is to look hurt, growing even more confused. Thankfully, he is quick to explain himself, and the hurt portion of her expression melts away.  "Will you come back inside then?" She asks, sounding hopeful and offering him a hand. She was fairly certain nothing intimate would happen inside her tent, tonight, but she knew for a fact she stood no chance of it with him outside of it.

Realizing the implications of what has been said by both of them, Braden finds the pit of his stomach now churning up a fiery brew of excitement and terror. He was reminded, simultaneously, of the time he ate bad mutton at a sketchy Inn and his first kiss. Taking River's hand, he allows her assistance to a more stable position. Still feeling the heat of the blush, he knows is in full bloom and tells her, "I must confess that I am un schooled in the ways of romance and, um, well, relations." 

River quirks a brow, "Unschooled? That implies that others are schooled." she says to herself out loud, mainly, “Does that mean your people have teachers for sexual relations? Like one would learn to read or do their numbers?" River is by no means strong, but she does her best to help pull him back into the tent.  Unlike, Braden, she seems neither scared, nor excited, perhaps too distracted by the thought of humans, dwarfs and halflings going to sex school. 

Wearing a look of total confusion, Braden realizes that River is taking his words in the literal context. "No, not a school or any type of training," he says, feeling his blush growing brighter and hotter, "I mean, I have never been with a woman in that way. I have only kissed one woman, other than my mother or sister, and well, she was a coin lass and I passed out before the deal could be completed." Folding his hands in his lap, he looks down at them, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh! Ohhhh..." River exclaims, finally understanding Braden’s phrase and the implications now. She seems utterly unphased by his admission or his embarrassment over it.  Her opinion of him unchanged, she pushes herself back into his personal space, rubbing the top of her muzzle against his neck and jawline.  "It is so clear now, your reaction to some of the the things I have said. I understand." She moves her mouth closer to her ear and whispers, "Please, do not be embarrassed, I certainly do not think poorly of you for it - just the opposite in fact." Unable to resist, River nips at the sensitive flesh of his ear, playfully.

Having no experience in the matter to fall back on, Braden is forced to go with his gut...or groin...as the case may be. He found, as odd as it might have seemed at first, he was thoroughly delighted by the sensation of River’s whiskers on his skin. Her lips on his ear felt even more divine. Not thinking, he turned his head to the side and upward exposing his neck fully. A slight groan escaped from his throat. 

Whispering in his ear, the broad smile playing across her lips was evident in her tone, "When the time comes, if you wish, I will...school you Braden. I have some experience. Though, I have never lain with a human, so it would be new for me as well." When he tilts her head to expose his neck to her, River simply can't resist. She drags her tongue, which is longer and wider than a human one, but thankfully more akin to velvet than sandpaper, from where his tabard ends, up to his ear. 

Feeling the desire raging in his body, Braden wrapped his arms around River and pulled her to him. In the tight embrace, he could feel every curse her body possessed – even through his chain-mail. He let only a single fleeting moment pass in worry, wondering if that meant she could feel his growing hardness as well. He quickly found he didn't care, and maybe even wished that she could feel the sign of his feelings for her. "Can, um, we?" He nervously asked. "I mean, could we even?" 

River is relived that Braden is finally making some sort of move, and revels in the embrace. Wrapping her arms around him in return, she does her best to press every part of her body up against his. This close she can feel the physical embodiment of his arousal, but makes no move to comment on it, not wanting to spook him and ruin the moment. "Can we what, Braden?" She whispers softly into his ear, her tongue running around the outer ridge of its shell. "There are a great many things we could do, you will have to be more specific." He'll have to pardon her for being the over thinking intellectual at an inopportune time.  And even though she is inferior to him when it comes to physical prowess, River starts pushing against him, trying to knock him over onto his back.

"I mean, physically, can we, I, um, errrr.... What I mean is um." He pushed her away slightly, breaking their physical connection in the hope’s of clearing his mind of the lust building there that was making it hard to form a coherent thought. Looking her in the eye, "You said you had never been with a human, is it because Tabaxi and humans can't? I mean do you know of any Tabaxi that have, um, well, 'mated?' with a human?" 

River actually whined as Braden pushes her away, her lips and tongue still searching for his bare skin. She doesn't avoid his eye contact though, looking deep into his hazel eyes, "I don't know of any personally." she admits, doing her best to press her body against his again. "I have no doubt though, that, given half the chance, our bodies will fit together just fine." 

Hearing the sound escape Rivers throat causes his skin to raise in gooseflesh. His brain started concocting images of her making that noise again, naked beneath him.  Braden does his best to try to listen to what she tells him and forcing himself to hold eye contact. He thinks for a minute, weighing all possible pros and cons – which are more fears and doubts than actual ‘cons’. Internal struggle complete, he reaches up to her chin, tilts her head back and brings his lips to hers.

River's eyes go wide for a moment and then quickly close as she feels Braden's lips on hers. She had never imagined they would kiss without her initiating it. In this way, they don't fit together as well, but River more than makes up for that with her tongue.  For the first time as well, there is a rumble coming from her chest, a low purr that needs no words to be heard. When he pulls back from the kiss, she makes sure to get in one last swipe of the tongue across his lips.

Her smile couldn’t be broader, and she nods at he says, “Then, perhaps, in the future, we should explore that.”  Braden tried his best to sound calm and assured in his statement, but his nerves were still very evident.

River nodded distractedly, attempting to press her body against him again. He had opened the gate, and she was doing her darnedest to barrel headlong through it.  Whimpering softly, she pushed still trying to get him onto his back, pawing at that miserable chainmail that covers almost his entire body. He really HAS let the cat out of the bag now. 

Resisting her attempts to push him onto his back, Braden grasp her by her shoulders and studies her face fully. He could only assume she was feeling the same amount of desire he was but was far more unfettered about showing it. Smiling, he tells her, "We have watches to perform tonight and mine is fast approaching.  You really must get some sleep in order to 'recharge' yourself." Not thinking he had seen her make use of her Art during the day, but not being fully cognizant of her abilities in that regard. "Besides, we don't wish to become the second apparition of the party's scandalous couple. Do we?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't take offense.

Using another bit of practical magic, River flicks her fingers at the tent flaps. A spectral hand appears and undoes their bindings, giving the couple some privacy.  "Watches can wait." she whined softly, still doing her darnedest to break eye contact, so she can touch him again, "Braden..." a slight hiss to her tone now. River was not a patient one who would appreciate waiting.

River's suggestion that they throw responsibility to the wind causes Braden to lose his smile, going very serious. Holding her firmly at arms length he said, "Lady River," he says, "we have a duty to our fellow travelers. We cannot shirk our responsibility for the sake of a desire for carnal pleasures." He smiles fully, trying to show her he is not angry, "Please know, that while I do desire to explore the pleasure of the flesh with you this very minute, I do not wish to put our friends at risk in order to share a mutual desire." He continues, "Especially in light of the fact that the dreaded Eldreth Veluuthra are active in this area." 

River sighs deeply as Braden's mood grows serious, "Braden." There is a long pause and another sigh as she takes a deep breath, trying to get a hold of herself. Another deep breath and a long, slow exhale between pursed lips. "Would you at least grant me another kiss, before you leave me in such a state...alone." Her brows raise ever so slightly in a hopeful expression. 

Grinning excitedly, relieved she was not angry with him, Braden was more than happy to oblige. He leaned in to grant her a kiss. His lips brushing against hers, gently and tentatively.

River seemed placated by the kiss, pressing her lips to his. Her mouth doesn't stay at his though, as she kisses her way up to his ear, "It is very unfair that you are leaving me like this. Especially since I could feel that you feel the same way.”

Feeling elated by Rivers confessed desires for him and caught up in the rush of adrenaline brought on by the feeling of her nibbling on his ear, Braden sighed contentedly.  The notion that his path had just changed, and the future held much different possibilities brought back that fiery feeling in his belly. Feeling that he had best leave now, before she can change his mind, Braden pushed himself up and walked to the tent door.

“I will see you in the morrow, Lady River. Sleep well and may your watch be quiet.” He bowed to her and quickly exited the tent. On the other side of the door he did his best to hide, any lingering physical signs of his arousal as he headed to the firepit where Branch was awaiting him.

 


End file.
